insideoutparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Islands of Personality
The Islands of Personality are a focal point of Riley Andersen's mind. As the name tells, each Island represents an aspect of Riley's personality, and that aspect is unable to be acted upon if the Island is inactive. Islands of Personality are powered by Core Memories, which are a special type of memory that can occasionally be created just like any other memory. Riley's Islands In both cases, Riley's Islands of Personality are listed from left to right when looking from Headquarters. However, during the plot of Inside Out, Joy and Sadness traverse the Islands of 11 year old Riley in reverse order, starting near Goofball Island. 11 year old Riley Early in the movie, Riley has five Islands of Personality. The last of them, Hockey Island, was created when Riley was a toddler, and these five Islands persist throughout most of her life, up until Goofball Island falls during the course of the movie. All of the following Core Memories were created solely by Joy, excluding the memory of Riley's first day at her San Francisco school, which was created by Sadness. Family Island The Core Memory of Family Island revolves around Riley, as a toddler, accidentally making her mother eat a cookie made of modeling clay, to which both her mother and her father laugh. The focal point of Family Island is statues of Riley's parents overlooking Riley. Other features include the three jumping on a trampoline, a trailer, a board game and a family tree. Honesty Island The Core Memory of Hockey Island revolves around Riley revealing a hammer from behind her back, next to a smashed plate. This implies confession that Riley smashed the plate; however, despite Riley's sad outlook, this is still a memory created by Joy. The focal point of Honesty Island is a hill with an Acropolis-like structure on top. Other features include Greek pillars with flames on top and a judge-like hammer. Hockey Island The Core Memory of Hockey Island revolves around Riley falling over, a hockey stick in her hands and a puck on the frozen lake. As Riley falls over, she accidentally hits the puck, which then comes into the goal. Riley's parents quickly congratulate her, and in her mind, all her emotions cheer. It is known to be the last Core Memory to create an Island of Personality prior to Riley's move to San Francisco. The focal points of Hockey Island are an unlabeled trophy and two hockey sticks. Other features include a scoreboard and an ice coating Friendship Island The Core Memory of Friendship Island revolves around Riley and Meg walking down the street, placing their steps together. The focal point of Friendship Island is an arch, with stars over it, under which two female figures reside. Other features include fireworks-like pillars with stars on top and dancing female figures. Goofball Island The Core Memory of Goofball Island revolves around Riley, likely shortly after bathing, running around with the only article of clothing being underpants on her head, while her father chases her and calls her "monkey". As such, the focal point of Goofball Island is a monkey, which, when the island is activated, is hit over the head with a hammer. Other features include a wheel with shoes on it and a box labeled "R". Unidentified Core Memories Two Core Memories not known to correspond to any Island of Personality are seen. The first of them comes from Riley's first day of school, created by Sadness during the events of the movie, but prevented from creating an Island by Joy, and the second is of Riley skating together with her parents, which was created by Joy earlier on and is given by her to Sadness alongside the Core Memories known to create Islands as described. 12 year old Riley In the epilogue, Riley has nine Islands. Five of them match up with previously seen Islands, though in different order and occasionally updated, while others are brand new. However, all of them have different Core Memories, this time usually created by two emotions acting together, and therefore having two primary colors. Updated Hockey Island The new Core Memory powering Hockey Island is yellow and red, indicating Joy and Anger. Unnamed (Social Networks Island?) This Island's focal points are communications devices, as well as logotypes associated with them such as connectivity indicators, as well as a screen reading ";)". Updated Honesty Island Honesty Island does not seem to have any significant changes from its original version. Boy Band Island This Island's focal points are a guitar and other audio equipment. Fear says the Island's name worryingly, expecting it to be "just a phase". Updated Family Island This Island is the first to be created after the original Islands are lost, just before the end of the main plot of Inside Out. Its Core Memory has two colors, being created by Joy and Sadness simultaneously (and is likely the first memory in Riley's mind to have the colors of two emotions). This Island is mostly like the original Family Island, but with added features related to San Francisco, such as the Golden Gate Bridge and the yellow car which the Andersens used to get there. Tragic Vampire Romance Island This Island's Core Memory is that of Riley, perched on a hilltop reading a book, and is green and purple, indicating Disgust and Fear. Its focal points are a mirror, raven and various books. Updated Friendship Island When looking over at Friendship Island, Anger briefly mentions the opening of the Friendly Arguments section. This, likely, is represented by a speech bubble containing a question mark and an exclamation mark. Unnamed (Science Island?) This Island's focal points are a globe, as well as tubes and bowls associated with chemistry class. Updated Goofball Island Goofball Island does not seem to have any significant changes from its original version. Unidentified Islands Fashion Island Fashion Island is briefly mentioned by Disgust while looking at the view of the Islands. However, it cannot be easily placed in the view itself. Nevertheless, a suggestion of what Fashion Island could look like appears in the video game Inside Out: Thought Bubbles. Theorist Seamus Gorman, on the other hand, suggests that Fashion Island is, indeed, the unnamed island between Hockey and Honesty, as Riley would learn about fashion trends, first and foremost, via the Internet. Other Islands While, in minds other than Riley's, memories are seen, no Core Memories nor Islands of Personality can be seen for any other Inside Out character; instead, personality traits and interests are shaped in Headquarters. Nevertheless, that Core Memories and Islands of Personality exist is a commonly accepted fandom theory. Category:Locations Category:Brand new content features